the sakura petaled truth
by lazetta croft
Summary: layfon surely has a sore past, but what if he tries to uncover more? what if the platoon decides to pry? things happen, and mystery clashes.
1. Chapter 1

Layfon waved felli as she looked at him with white headed kicker was angrier these days than it seemed that she followed him .like layfon found sakura petals on his windowsill . she said that was to inform him that they had homework . whatever .layfon was pretty distracted these days to notice the moods of people everyday. Suddenly his phone rang.

"umm….hello?am talking to layfon wolfstien alsief?"

Layfon shrugged"yes,who is it?"

The line kept buzzing"my name doesn't need to talk about a confidential matter "

"okay"

The man sounded rough,he coughed several times before he continued."so you know you ran away from your house when you were young, right? Well,we found your house, "

Layfon choked. something soft touched him but he ignored ."so? I told everyone in the orphanage that my parents were attacked and they made me escape . I guess they were killed. What more do you need?"

The man sighed"its not like I am intervening your life mister. Its just that we found a few things you might wanna know. come to Glendan"

Layfon nearly screamed "what!"

"just for sometime. Just you have to see this thing….."the voice trailed off.

Layfon crept in a corner and cried silently.

A voice broke out"Are you done?"

Layfon loked up to see a sakura petal.

"you….you should not spy people!"he exclaimed.

But felli thought it was better to ignore.

"are you going to glendan?"

" don't tell anyone"

"understood."though felli never called the petals back and ran towards the dojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so,lay-chan is going to glendan?" Harley inquired .

Felli nodded.

Nina jumped"we follow him!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layfon shivered in the bus. It was empty due to winter. A car followed the bus at a slight speed.

After sometime layfon got out .yes, it was beautiful as it was when layfon had never been to went to a café. A man hugged him. Then he pulled a car and took layfon with him.

The seventeenth platoon followed.

There was a dilapidated house, in front of which they stopped. The nameplate said "wolfstien" .

Nina cupped her mouth.

Layfon went inside with the man.

FELLI TOOK OUT her dite.

Layfon glanced around himself.

There was a blood stained photograph of layfon and his parents. A calendar was torn into pieces . two skeletons adowned the place. Layfon secretly began to cry.

As he rubbed his tears , the man gave him a bag and injected him with a serum.

"what….' Layfon muttered . he was dazed for a moment. The man smiled

And headed out .

The platoon entered. "layfon,are you okay?"nina asked,concerned.

Layfon turned pale and his consciousness went out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layfon woke up in a room. Nina was staring at him, and a girl sat by her side.

"who is she?" layfon blurted out.

"I am Eugene smith. I was called to check on you."

"oh."

She spoke again" and we cant leave as the city is flooded.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note, READ IT.  
oh. My. God.  
I had abandoned this fic, cause you know, avengers stuff. I nearly forgot this existed. And now, i found a review. I am so happy! Yay!  
This was my first fic, actually...i never expected a review.  
Chapter dedicated to the dear guest who reviewed. 😊

Layfon stared, exasperated , at Eugene.  
"this is the first time i saw...how can a domed city be...?"  
"not the first time for me. But its pretty bad out there. We need to get help, or else..."  
Nina nodded feverishly. "we will leave in a few hours. As long as you feel fine."  
"oh." layfon blurted out. He suddenly remembered what happened.  
The man...what had he injected him with ?!  
Layfon began hyperventilating, experiencing the pain from before.  
Call...felli...man...bag...bag?!  
"Nina?!" layfon exclaimed . He could nearly feel a lightbulb on his head.

Nina leaned closer to layfon. Felli , Harley and sharnid also knelt near him. Seana stared awkwardly.  
"where is the bag?!"  
"what bag?!"  
"the bag he gave me!"  
Nina's brow flustered in confusion. She wiped her forehead.  
"oh that!" she exclaimed, running towards a small bureau, beside which, was the small brown bag. She picked it up and held it like a prize.  
"this?!"  
Layfon nodded.  
Nina dropped the bag in layfon's lap, not missing the small 'ouch' that escaped his lips.  
Sharnid leaned closer. "whatcha in the bag?"  
"i dunno." layfon replied, innocently, but in the same tone. It made Nina smile warmly.  
Layfon pulled the zipper of the bag.  
There was a letter, a small box and an elegant looking dite.  
The letter said 'read privately'  
Felli glared suspiciously at the letter. Layfon smiled nervously, trying to avoid the shuriken blades her eyes sent.  
"take your time." Harley said " it is your private matter." he patted layfon's shoulder." we interuppted enough."  
Layfon smiled warmly, pulling Harley in a tight hug. Others joined.  
Layfon glanced at Eugene, she looked left out.  
Eugene couldn't even realize when she was pulled into the cucoon.

So small chapter! Sorry ;)


End file.
